5 Year Distance
by DeathNoteRomantica
Summary: There was a reason why Light didn't kill L so soon...Return to 1999. Crack/Yaoi, Light x L


**A/N:** I do not own any of the Death Note characters

They are owned by Tsugumi Ohba and Takeshi Obata

"Class," his teacher said, "We have a new student in our class."

He gestured to the teenage boy slouching next to him.

Light stuck his tongue out in disgust.

_This boy is disgusting me! _He thought, _he's barefoot and his hair is unkempt!_

"His name is L Lawliet." His teacher announced, "Though he is much older than all of you, he will be staying in this class."

Light's classmate, Tanaka, raised his hand.

"How old is he?" he asked.

"18." The teacher responded.

_The heck? He's freaking five years older than me! He looks like a 5 year-old!_

Lawliet looked at the teacher.

"Where do I sit?"

He pointed to the empty seat on Light's left.

"You can sit there." He answered.

Light's eyes widened.

_There's no way in hell I'm letting that idiot sit next to me!_

Lawliet walked over to the seat and sat in it.

Light was also disgusted by the way he sat:

He was sitting on his feet, his knees were bent, and he was leaning over his desk!

Lawliet looked at Light.

This let Light fully examine his face:

He had big, black eyes, and there were dark shadows underneath them, as if he only had 5 minutes to sleep every night.

"I'm L Lawliet," he said to Light, "But you can call me L. Or Lawliet."

Light forced a smile.

"Uh… Lawliet is fine. I'm Light Yagami. Light is the kanji for-"

"LIGHT YAGAMI!"

Light nearly jumped when his teacher shouted at him.

He turned towards the front of the room.

His teacher pointed a piece of chalk at him.

"Just because you're our star pupil doesn't mean you don't pay attention and talk!"

Light gulped and lowered his head in shame.

"Yes sir, sorry." He muttered.

As his teacher blabbered on, Light scribbled something on his notebook and slid it towards Lawliet.

** We can talk after school.**

Lawliet nodded and smiled. Then he slid the notebook back to Light.

~000~

The bell rang.

_Thank God._ Light thought.

He ran out of the school and started walking down the sidewalk.

He could barely hold back the tears. He was bullied once again, just for being smart.

A tear rolled down his cheek. _So what if I'm smarter than those idiots?_ He thought, _That doesn't give them a right to bully me!_

If he can get home without any more distractions, he would be fine.

"Hey, Light!"

Light looked over his shoulder.

There he saw Lawliet, waving at him.

_Oh yeah, I was going to talk to him after school._

Light waved Lawliet, motioning him to come closer.

Lawliet walked over.

"Come on, walk with me to my house, it's close by." Light said.

"Okay."

~000~

Sachiko opened the door to the ringing doorbell.

"Oh, hello Light! And who's this?"

"This is L Lawliet."

Lawliet shook Sachiko's hand.

"You can call me L. Or Lawliet."

Sachiko gave him a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you, Lawliet, are you new?"

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Call me Sachiko."

"Okay."

Light started walking up the steps to his room.

"Come on, Lawliet!"

Lawliet joined Light, and they raced up the stairs.

Lawliet beat Light to the door.

"Dang it!"

"This is my room." Light said as Lawliet opened the door.

"Cool."

They both flopped on Light's bed.

"Oh yeah!" Lawliet said as he flicked open his cell phone, "I have to tell them where I'm at!"

He made a 'shush' motion with his fingers as the cell phone ringed.

"Hello? Who is this? Oh, hey Beyond. I need to talk to Quillish."

Lawliet waited for a few seconds.

"Hi! It's me, L! I'm staying at a friend's house for a bit."

Lawliet paused.

"What? The orphanage is closed today?"

Light looked at Lawliet.

_Lawliet's an orphan?_

Lawliet nodded as if he heard Light's thoughts."

"Okay, I'll ask."

He looked at Light.

"Can I stay for the night?"

Light stood up and opened the door.

"Hey mom!" he called down the stairs. "Can Lawliet stay for the night?"

"Sure, Light. Get the air mattress from the closet!"

"Thanks mom!"

Lawliet turned back to his call.

"Yeah, I can stay over for the night. Thank you, Mr. Wammy, see you tomorrow."

He hung up the phone, and then placed it on Light's desk.

"Help me bring the mattress up, Lawliet."

Light and Lawliet both went downstairs to get the air mattress and the pumper.

"I'll bring the mattress, you bring the pumper." Lawliet commanded.

When they both got upstairs, Lawliet set up the mattress and they both waited for it to fill.

When it was done, Light opened his closet and pulled out some blankets.

"Here." He said, then Lawliet helped him cover the mattress with a blanket, then Light plopped a pillow on it.

"It's 9:30 now, let's go to sleep."

"Good night, Light." Lawliet said, then he planted a kiss on Light's lips.

Light hesitated and then went to his bed.

"Good night, Lawliet."

~000~

Light woke up in the middle of the night with Lawliet lying down next to him.

"Hey!" he whispered, "What are you doing on my bed?"

"I had a nightmare."

"But you're five years older than me!"

"So? Just because I'm older than you, doesn't mean that I don't have nightmares!"

He had a point.

Light turned to face Lawliet.

"Well, go to sleep!"

"You're so cute, I want to have sex with you."

"Wh-wha-" Light was cut off when Lawliet kissed him again.

"I'm going to have sex with you until you scream my name."

"I'm not fucking screaming anything, you pervert!" Light clenched his teeth to keep his voice low.

"Oh, choose your words wisely, Light-kun." Lawliet licked his lips.

Then he threw the blankets to reveal that he was wearing nothing but his underwear.

Before Light could react, Lawliet was upon him.

"Hey!"

Lawliet removed Light's shirt, barely noticing that Light was swatting at him with his hands and feet.

Lawliet lowered his head and started kissing Light on his neck.

"Ahh..Hahh…" Light was blushing like a tomato.

He was too distracted by the weird feeling on his neck, that he didn't notice that Lawliet was slowly removing his pants with his hands and feet.

Lawliet smiled. He touched the bulge underneath Light's boxers, it was definitely getting bigger and harder.

Lawliet jerked his hips forward, grounding his dick against Light's.

"Ngh…" Light moaned.

Lawliet lifted his head from Light's neck, leaving bright red marks on them.

"Sit up." Lawliet commanded.

Light sat up regretfully.

Lawliet pulled Light's boxers down.

Light tried slapping him, but Lawliet grabbed his wrist and twisted it.

"Mph!" Light bit his hand to keep himself from yelling in pain.

"Sorry."

Lawliet took Light's boxers and threw them to the floor.

He did the same with his own, and they landed on top of Light's.

Suddenly, Lawliet grabbed Light's legs and threw them over his shoulder.

Light yelped as his upper body slid to the bed.

"Don't worry. Just take a deep breath."

Light took a deep breath as Lawliet inserted a finger into Light's entrance.

Light gulped and moaned again.

Lawliet grinned.

"I love it when you moan…it's so cute and sweet."

With that, Lawliet put another finger in, making Light moan louder.

"Say my name, I want you to scream it!"

"Shut up! Don't wake my parents or my sister!"

"Then whisper it. Moan it."

Lawliet added a third finger.

"Muh…ahh…"

"My name. Say it."

Lawliet slowly took out his fingers and they were drenched in Light's fluid.

"Fine. Then lick this."

Light hesitated, then stuck his tongue out and ran it over Lawliet's index finger.

It had an interesting taste. He needed more.

He repeatedly started slurping it.

"Suck it, you idiot!" Lawliet raised his voice a little.

Light's eyes filled with excitement as he started sucking on Lawliet's fingers.

"Mn…haah…" he moaned sweetly.

"That's enough."

Lawliet pulled his fingers from Light's mouth.

"Let me try something."

Lawliet kissed Light's chest, and then his stomach, then he started to kiss Light's member.

Light smiled a little bit, and his blush lessened.

"Spread your legs." Lawliet commanded.

Light did as he was told.

Lawliet clutched Light's shoulders, and then he shoved into Light.

"Ahh!" Light squeaked.

"Can you whisper my name? Moan my name." Lawliet whispered as he kept thrusting deeper, making the bed springs creak.

"Ahh….Lawliet…" Light moaned.

He leaned back and clutched the rim of the bed.

"That's better, but give more passion next time."

"Lawliet…I…hahh….love…you…"

Lawliet softly kissed Light.

"I…ngh…love you…too…"

"Ohhhhhh!" Light screamed as he released. Lawliet also climaxed.

They both were taking deep breaths on the soaked bedsheet.

Lawliet wrapped his arms around the younger boy, and Light fell asleep in his arms.

Lawliet smiled, and then he closed his eyes.

~000~

Light and Lawliet both woke up and got dressed before Light's parents woke up.

"I'll walk with you." Lawliet said as they were eating cereal.

"Okay."

They had a race to see who would finish their cereal first.

Lawliet won again.

They both grabbed their backpacks and ran outside.

"Bye, mom!" Light hollered as he slammed the door.

They held hands as they were walking to school.

Light smiled at Lawliet.

Lawliet returned the smile.

~000~

School was over.

The end of the school year is here.

In the park, two boys were swinging.

One had auburn hair, and the other had black hair.

Both of their faces were grim.

"You're moving away?" Lawliet asked.

"Yeah. To the Kanto reigon."

"Before you go, I want to ask you a question."

Light looked at Lawliet.

"What is that?"

"I'm a detective now, and…well, if you were a criminal, would you kill me to keep your identity hidden?"

"What kind of question is this?"

"Just answer it."

"Well, if I totally had to, I would get someone else to kill you. I couldn't bear the grief to kill you."

"Thank you."

"I have a question for you."

"What is that?"

"If I was a criminal, and you knew it, would you throw me in jail?"

"Well, if you were a very bad criminal, yes, but maybe I would try to get very solid proof before I do that…just for you."

"I'll take that."

"I hope I get to see you sometime in the future."

'Me too."

Lawliet hopped of the swing and planted a kiss on Light's lips, but Light stuck his tongue into Lawliet's mouth.

"Mnn…Hahh." Lawliet moaned.

Their tongues fought in Lawliet's mouth.

This was their first true kiss.

_I will love you forever._


End file.
